


SMASH AU: Subspace 2: Good thing I'm indestructible.

by NootNoot64



Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), SMG4's Mario bloopers, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/pseuds/NootNoot64
Summary: After fighting off some members from the Ballas, Francis gets interrogated by an anime chick.
Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186391
Kudos: 1





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2: Good thing I'm indestructible.

**Location: San Andreas**

The camera slowly zooms in to the town of San Andreas, where there are bodies of gangsters wearing purple everywhere.

"Ambushed by vampires and now gangsters. What a goddamn disgrace."

The camera then zooms in on a black vested biker, who has just beaten the living daylights out of the Gangsters

**The Indestructible Survivor: Francis**

"The good thing I'm indestructible." said Francis as he walked away to look for anwsers in San Andreas.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl with pigtails walked around the town of San Andreas.

"Ngh... Where the hell am i?", said the girl, confused on how did she get there.

"Oh Mario, Meggy, SMG4, Bob, Luigi, Axol..Espically Boopkins..I hope you guys are okay."

After hoping her friends are okay, the girl hears a man telling a guy to let him in.

"What the..?", She said, curious about what the man was saying.

Let's see, i'm Francis and **_there's primids out here! Open the goddamn door!"_** said Francis as he yelled at Sweet.

"Go find your own safehouse, busta!" said Sweet.

"Aw shit.." said Francis, as he walked away with a grumpy look on his face.

After hearing the man's name is "Francis", she thoughts back of the monster that killed both Desti and ruined Meggy, the Anime Cartel, the fight on Anime Island, the fake Sephiroths, and a fake Goku.

"Oh, i'm gonna fricking kill that bastard..." the girl said in a serious tone.

She picks up her hammer and rushes to the area where the man is, to give him a lesson.

"The vampires want to kill me now the Neo Subspace Army want to kill me as well."

"Urgh, This shit ain't funny at all." said Francis as he walked around the town.

Suddenly, he sees a stranger with pigtails rushing at him.

"Aww i've just dealt with those gangsters, can i have a break, for once!?", said Francis as he pulled out a Guitar.

"Haaah!", the girl swang her hammer to Francis's guitar, clashing.

Francis shoved the girl away with his guitar.

"Dammit! Will you knock it off?", said Francis.

"Where's the rest of the Anime Cartel?!", she said angrily

"I know you didn't come alone, Francis. You're just in disguise."

"Anime Cartel? Me disguised? what the hell are you talking about?" Francis said, confused by the girls words.

The girl then realizes that the man wasn't the Francis they are fought.

"Okay then. Where are my friends? Mario, Boopkins, Bob, SMG4, Wimpu, Luigi, Boopkins..", she said.

"Uh, I don't think i seen any of them.", said Francis.

"So what's your name?", said Francis.

"Saiko", The girl introduced herself.

"Hello, Saiko. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.", said Francis in a sassy way.

"What..?" Saiko said.

"Oh sorry..", Francis said.

"So, uh, who is this other Francis you mentioned?", Francis asked.

"Well, he's this otaku chameleon who, once Anime was unbanned from the Mushroom Kingdom, kidnapped a bunch of Inklings (Including my friend Meggy) and then, we fought him. He made a bunch of fake Sephiroths, and killed Meggy's rival, Desti. Francis then made a fake Goku, who Axol battled with Shaggy.", She explained

"Aw shit, it must been really bad for that Meggy girl...

"Hell, I lost Bill back in the bridge...", Francis said in a deep voice.

"Agreed..", Saiko said in a sad tone.

"But If i ever come face to face with him, I'm gonna frickin' KILL that guy!" Francis yelled.

"Exactly!", Saiko said in agreement.

"C'mon. let's go find anwsers about this shithole.", Francis said as he equips his Pump Shotgun with Saiko doing the same with her Hammer.

As the two walk around San Andreas, they gonna save the multiverse from NSA's hands... One bullet and smack at a time.


End file.
